1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved tamper-evident cover for threaded necks of cylinders of the type used in the sale of propane, butane and LP gases. More particularly, the invention relates to a cover which fits over the threaded end of a neck to protect the same against damage to the threads, unintentional accidental opening of the valve located in the neck to release gas and/or tampering.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore commercially available necks of the type used on such containers have been protected by dust covers consisting of discs having cylindrical skirts which fit over the neck and are held in place by friction. The present invention provides numerous advantages over such covers as hereinafter explained.
Container caps of the general type herein described are shown in such references as U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,900. The present invention has advantages over such closures as well.